


Sasuke the Stripper

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, lap dance, sasuke acts like a stripper, sasuke gets fuck by naruto, sasuke looks like a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sasuke was going to dress like a stripper, Naruto was going to pay him like one and demanded a lap dance. To teach him a lesson of course for his dear buddy Itachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke the Stripper

I was The Scene, a club for the LGBT Community where I saw my friend's, Itachi, younger brother, Sasuke. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt tucked into black skinny jeans. To say the least he was hot looking. "Is that guy a stripper?" I heard my cousin Deidara ask.

"Nah, Dei, that Tachi's younger brother. I wonder if Tachi knows how his brother dressed tonight. But he's pretty good looking right now." I was still staring, hoping Sasuke wouldn't catch me staring.

"Well Naru I will pay you 20 bucks if you go stick a few dollars in the front of his pants and ask for a lap dance." I turned and stared Deidara with complete and utter shock.

"And what happens if I don't?" Deidara always had a catch if you don't follow through with one of his dares. Those catches were never good though, they were always worst than what would happen if you did Deidara's dare.

"Oh, I will just call Itachi and tell him you were hitting on his cute, defenseless little brother. I will even find a way to convince Sasuke to play along with it too." I glared at Deidara before pulling out a few dollar bills from my wallet and walked away from Deidara.

But before following through with the dare, I texted Itachi telling him about the dare so Deidara didn't have blackmail. But as soon as I started walking towards Sasuke my phone started ringing. "Hello Naru, what is my brother wearing exactly?"

"Uh this loose white shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, not buttons done. The shirt is tucked into extremely tight black skinny jeans. He is wearing healed black boots with it." I said trying not to get a hard on thinking about the youngest Uchiha.

"Do you want to do me a favor?" I consented to this favor. "When you do this dare will you teach him that you are doing this because he looks like a stripper. Oh, I won't tell Deidara I know about this dare either." I agreed to do this for Itachi.

I waited until Sasuke walked to the more deserted area of the club and was alone before approaching him. When he turned to face me, I stuck a wad of ones in the front of his pants. Sasuke looked appalled before growing red in the face. "Explanation now, Dobe!" It was hard to keep a straight face.

"If you're gonna dress like a stripper, I'm gonna treat you like a stripper. You have two options either put some clothes on or start dancing, Sasuke." I sat down in a chair to further prove how serious I was. I really was hoping he would give me a lap dance though.

Sasuke started smirking, "Okay dobe, you want a dance. I'll give you dance." Sasuke winked at me and I leaned back and relaxed. Sasuke circled around the chair, lightly touching my shoulders and pressing kisses on my neck.

Sasuke walked until he was in front of me and placed his hands on my legs, chest leaning forward. "Get ready for the ride of your life, Na-ru-to." Sasuke licked his lips before sitting on my lap. He wrapped one leg behind the back of the chair, moving himself up and down slightly before wrapping his other leg behind the chair.

I reached behind Sasuke and placed my hands on his firm ass, helping him grind up and down on me. I attached my lips to his neck. "Uh uh. No marking the merchandise Naru-san." Sasuke wrapped his arms behind my neck before lightly, the barest of touches, kissed me. His lips brushed against my cheeks before he lightly kissed me again. Sasuke unwrapped his legs before turning around in my lap and got off my lap. '

Slowly he slid off my lap, Sasuke made sure to grind as slowly as possible against me. I really wanted to pull him back into my lap and rut against him until I came in my pants and made him cum too. He moved his hips in slow simple circles and figures eights but with enough pressure to drive me insane.

Sasuke turned around pressed me against the back of the chair, before leaning back running his hands down his body. He paused at his nipples, and pinched each of them. Before slowly trailing his hands down either further. Getting even slower when he hit his hips. Sasuke's hands trailed down to his erection, lightly palming himself. Every time I moved even slightly forward he would push me back.

Sasuke ran his hands back up his body, lightly pinching his nipples again, letting out a small moan. Before sexily crawling back up into my lap, wrapping his legs behind the chair again. This time though he wrapped one arm around my neck, while the other moved behind. Sasuke leaned back, moving until our erections were touching perfectly through our clothes.

Sasuke leaned back until his hand was brushing the floor, grinding our hips together still. I felt his other arm unhook from behind my neck, and he placed that on the floor. Using his new positions to start gyrating even harder. We were both bitting back moans, Sasuke leaned up wrapped his arms around my neck again, and started rocking back and forth harder and faster.

Sasuke slowed down until he was leaning forward, unwrapping his legs from behind the chair. He placed his hands on my shoulder and pushed back until his feet were firmly on the ground again. Sasuke walked away, swaying his hips in a tantalizing manner. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked through the club and out the door. I lost him in the crowd but I knew where he was heading. I walked out to my orange camaro, where Sasuke was laying across the hood. God he looked so sexy spread across that hood. "Let's go back to your place Dobe, and I swear Itachi will know nothing about this."

I just smirked at him, walking to the drivers side and unlocking the doors. I was still painfully hard after all, and I was to tap that ass so hard I thought I would bust a nut. Sasuke got off the hood and slid into the passenger seat. I smiled at him before flying out of the parking lot back to my apartment. Oh tonight would be a good night, Sasuke already had his hand down my pants.


End file.
